Wind Blows Water Burns : The Newer Happier Version
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: Just for everyone who thought the ending was a bit too sad, I'm making Rhapsody and Raziel's lives a lot happier- Raziel goes clubbing in ch2, soon coming!
1. Where We Left Off

Wind Blows water Burns : The New Version 

Disclaimer: *curses* I do not own Raziel/ Kain/ NOsgoth/ the vamps. I DO own Rhapsody, however!!!! Mwaha *bored* 

Chapter 1. Where We Left Off 

Note: I'm just going to re-do this part 'cos as of the next chapter, things change a tad. Okie 

:-) 

I reached and slammed my bedroom door. "Shut your face you BASTARDS!" I screamed at my cousins. They squealed, kicking at my glass door. I noticed a large crack in the side. "BUGGER OFF!" Yeah. Being 16 sucked. Chances were that Mum would kill me later for this, but I could take that. Fixing the bottoms of my 'baggies' I pressed the 'on' button on my playstation. I felt a strange hot sensation… 

FLASH 

I landed, sprawled out on the ground. Considerable muddy ground. Above me loomed a huge towering building with…Nosgothic clan symbols on its door posts. 

"No way.." I murmured. I only hoped to find Raziel before the vampires found me. 

Naturally, I removed a spear from the wall, readying for an attack. I was luckily prepared. Two fledglings leapt out at me. Ducking from a blow, I jumped backwards, impaling one of them. A shimmering soul rose above its corpse. That was no use to me. The other avoided the blade, growling. It bore it's bloodstained fangs at me. I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't fall to my knees begging for mercy. I wondered. If I died here, would I be transported back to my own world? Lost in my thoughts, the fledgling clawed me in the arm. I recoiled, jabbing at it. It's cleaved flesh began to close. Almost automatically, I pulled my bottle of water from my pocket, ripping off the cap and covering the fledgling in the liquid. It recoiled in agony. It's skin seethed, burning as if touched by concentrated nitric acid. I was aware of another being somewhere nearby, but now that wasn't my problem. I kicked the fledgling hard and impaled it, nailing it's corpse to the ground. 

The 'figure' darting forwards, just as the soul sank to the spectral realm. Cursing, the figure turned to me. 

"Do not attempt to fight. You will not be harmed" it instructed. Raziel… 

"Raziel…?" I asked and smiled. A familiar 'face'…what was left of his face. I saw the hurt in his eyes…his battered, burned body…I knew what had caused that pain…I knew what lay beneath the cloth.. 

Raziel surveyed me. I dropped the spear. I knew how well Raziel fought. Only an idiot would have taken him on. "I'm sorry…" I apologized. "You have to feed." He shook his head. 

"I do not need your blood, child" he said sharply. 

"I know" I nodded I sounded so stupid.. Raziel hesitated. What had I done? He brought a claw to his cowl and seemed to think better of it. "What's wrong?" I asked. I knew. He didn't want me.. a human- a female that could take on two vampires at one time to see his…disfiguration. 

"No. I can wait" he decided. 

"Raziel.." I began. I pitied him. "I know what you're hiding" He recoiled. 

"How would you?" he asked , almost growling. 

"I know these things…I'm sorry but.. I know everything. You're wings… the Lake of the Dead…your betrayal by Kain. Dumah and Turel.. I dunno how I got here but…I wanna help you" I forced smile. 

"You have no idea what I went through!" he snarled. 

"Your right. I don't" I admitted and held out a hand "I'm Rhapsody" he took it and shook. 

"Raziel, but I think you know that already.. I don't want to know how you know." He seemed to welcome the help at least. I don't know what I would have done in his position. 

Raziel became considerably more friendly. "I never saw myself like this before.." he admitted. I wasn't sure if he was referring to being with me or his looks… "Death would have been a release from this travesty…I…I am destroyed." I had to fight to resist bursting into tears. He seemed so miserable. Travesty (?) .. I rapidly changed the subject. 

"So…do you think I was any good with the fledglings?" I asked. 

"You fight better than any other human I have ever seen take on a vampire. Your knowledge is unsurpassed….however.. you should never let them see your blood. There's no other human like you" 

"Thanks" I grinned. Wow. Raziel liked me. 

Hours passed. Suddenly, Raziel groped for a wall, panting, body racked by small convulsions. 

"Raziel!" I cried, running to help him. 

"I- I have…. to feed…" he said pleadingly. I nodded, trusting him not to remove all my soul. I caught a glimpse of his…disfiguration and passed out. 

"What happened??" I murmured, looking up. Raziel was carrying me… I have to admit. It was sort of…cute. I moved one leg, making sure it was still functional. He glanced down at me. I grinned, feeling he would have grinned back if it had been physically possible…. Raziel didn't answer. I figured out for myself later that he had taken up my earlier offer for some of my soul. He put me down, helping me to my feet. I glanced into his glowing eyes, smirking. "Thanks" 

"Where are you from? I've never seen another like you?" he asked. Raziel's voice was so smooth. I loved it. The way it flowed with such nobility…force and almost.. delicacy. I would have listened to him talk all day if I had the chance. I knew he was too busy to sustain my school-girl fantasies. He was on a quest for revenge. He had better things to do. The only reason he had recruited me in the first place was to help him fight. I wish it was because he thought I understood him….even cared, but I knew it wasn't. 

"I'm from a place that you could never reach. Not even if you searched for eternity." 

"Where's that?" he questioned, lowering his eyebrows. I saw the strain it put on his burned face. 

"Another time…another world" I explained. Raziel nodded blankly. "If I could, I would show you, but I dunno how to return. I figured I have to help you" To finish the game. 

"I suffered an eternity.. You don't know what I would give to escape this…time" he said dryly. Somehow I never questioned his ability to speak without a lower jaw. EIDOS made it that way. He just did. . EIDOS's creation.. Created to amuse teenagers. Now. As real as myself. I don't know how it happened. It did though and know I don't know how to feel. 

"Tell me" I said to him, locking my gaze on his gleaming eyes trying not to stare at his tortured features. "Why do want me here? How am I to help you?" 

"I don't understand the question" Raziel said decisively. 

"What is it you really seek? Redemption? Love? Care? …Revenge? Or just somebody to confide in?" Raziel gazed into my deep brown eyes and looked me up and down a few times. 

"I'm not sure. I just need your help…I just know that I should trust you" I felt so guilt about bringing up the subject. 

"How can you trust anyone after what was forced on you by the 'person' you trusted most?" I asked. My voice began to crack. He shook his head and became silent. I touched his claw lightly. "We ought to rest. It'll be morning soon." No vampire would stray under the sun's rays. 

He didn't sleep. I wasn't sure what he did to rest. All I know is that when I woke up, the sun was setting. I groaned and sat up. Raziel was 'perched' on the edge of a nearby cliff, glaring at the sun. He always wore that tabard. Even when there was nobody else around. I knew why….not just his disfiguration. He frightened himself and he couldn't admit it. No longer the handsome warrior lieutenant, he was a…creature of the underworld. I crept almost silently up to him. He turned to face me. I sat beside him, swinging my legs over the side of the cliff for comfort's sake. 

"Heya Raziel" I smiled, touching his claw slightly. He drew back from me and moved away slightly. My eyes were drawn to his ruined wings, flapping in the wind like torn rags. "Why don't you want to be comforted?" I asked, trying to maintain my smile. 

"I've not known any form of gratification for …. What's seemed like an eternity" I felt that he would have wept if he could have. Unconsciously, I reached out, touching the edge of one of his wings. He flinched. The touch seemed to bring back so many painful memories. 

"I would prefer if you didn't do that" he said softly. I apologized and felt a warm tear run down my cheek. Somehow afraid he might see, I brushed it away. Bringing pain into peoples lives or just reminding them of it…I couldn't help it. I just always seemed to do it. And I hated myself for it. Raziel turned to me, laying one 'talon' on my hand. 

"I have no wish to upset a young lady" he explained. His eyes held a sort of sympathy for me. Damned irony. 'Young lady'. It made a change from 'lazy bitch' or 'stuck up cow'. The way people changed…it surprised me. My family. My friends. They all had changed…so much. 

"You know, Raziel" I began in a sort of shy undertone, resting my head on his shoulder "There is some sort of understanding between us. I'm so different from every one else..in my world" 

"Different?" he snarled. "A least nobody would notice. Children don't scream in terror when they see your disfigured body. You can just ..pretend" 

"I can't not be what I am. It's too hard" I murmured, too softly for him to hear. How would he react if I told him to trust me? I never did… 

_It's not the first time I've ever felt this lonely…_

I didn't get much sleep I admit. Raziel wasn't being a great help either. We walked silently. I admired the way he fought using only his claws as weapons. Silently, I wondered if I would have been as good as a. . . vampire thingy. 

Eventually we reached the broken bridges above the Lake of the Dead. Several waterfalls circled the central vortex. I peered down. Raziel glared with seething hatred. 

Suddenly, I felt a strong impact to my back. Both myself and Raziel tumbled towards the vortex. The water collided with my body with unimaginable force. I felt myself swept pitifully around… Raziel's cries of pain drowned out my own terrified screams. 

I woke up lying on a cobble street. Raziel was next to me- seemingly unconscious. Strangely, I wasn't wet. I got slowly to my knees, laying a hand on his shoulder. He twitched slightly. 

"Raziel.. get up" I whispered. He groaned, forcing himself to his knees. I took the chance to survey some of my surroundings… from the looks of it.. we were in Lindblum. A few passers by eyed us curiously. Raziel met my gaze looking like he could have ripped somebody's head off..

He cursed, digging his claws into a nearby wall. 

"Oh God.." I began, trying to wrap my fingers comfortingly around his unembedded claw (which was about twice the size of my hand). He snarled.

"Do you have any idea what I was just put through!?" he demanded. I clenched my fist. 

"How could I?" I would have asked if he was alright instinctively, but I knew better than to ask a pissed off 'vampire' stupid questions and forced the thought out of my mind. 

I helped him up.

"What madness is this!?" he demanded. I blinked. 

"Chill okay. I'll…try to explain this…uh.. " I flushed "We've been warped into an alternate universe. It's not mine, but I know my way around as if it were my home… " He raised an eye brow. "It's true!" I insisted. Raziel shrugged and allowed me to lead him to the Theater District. I headed for the Tantalus 'hideout'. 

"Wait here a moment" I advised Raziel. He nodded silently. 

I advanced and knocked. There was a mumbling of voices from inside the apparently uninhabited dwelling. 

"Hey! Tantalus guys open up!" I yelled, kicking the door. The door swung open. Blank… 

"Heya Blank" I grinned, forcing my eyes away from his scars.

"You're looking at…." he pointed out. I flushed. 

"I've seen worse" I admitted, wondering what Raziel would have said if he'd heard me referring to him in such a way. "Is Zidane here?" I asked. Blank smiled 

"He just got here" 

I nodded. Thank God.

"Thanks" I slapped Blank across the shoulder and smiled. 

Zidane was tall and unbelievably cute. I amused myself wondering how Raziel would react. His long blonde hair shone with life. I was aware of him surveying me with deep blue eyes. Raziel…he'd be undoubtedly jealous.

"Hey cutie" he smirked. I grinned. 

"I gotta ask you something" I began. Zidane returned my previous grin and nodded.

"Yeah okay, but I'm heading for the Castle District in a moment so be quick" 

My mind raced. 

"Well…I'm sort of traveling around here and I need you to get me and…." How to describe Raziel? "A.. friend…into the Castle. I need to speak to Cid" 

Zidane looked uncomfortable.

"You're gonna hafta see the boss about this you know. "

"Zidane!" I grabbed his shoulders, forcing him into a wall "Look. This is serious. If me and my….. companion do it by ourselves, lots of people are gonna…" well technically not die "lose their souls- literally." 

"Geez man.." he squirmed, and I prepared to hit him, despite the fact he had daggers "I can't, man. I told you"

"Look. I don't wanna have to punch you or kick you or hit you with something hard.." I began.

"No way" he pushed me off him. I staggered slightly before grabbing his arm, twisting it into a painful lock. 

"You really better not piss me off here 'cause negotiating with my.. companion is one hell of a lot harder." He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon" I dragged him around the corner to where Raziel was supposed to be. 

"SHIT!" He had managed to almost remove the soul of a certain black mage that was wriggling all over the place. Freya, crouched behind him, preparing to impale... "BLOODY HELL!" I rushed in, diving on her, knocking her from her crouched position. I ran up to him Raziel prying his grip off Vivi. "Jesus! I can't believe this. I leave you alone and ya start soul sucking!" 

"AAA!" Zidane fell back slightly. "What the HELL?!" Raziel glared. 

"Heya Raziel" I gestured to Zidane "This is our help" I guessed that he would have rolled his eyes but, I couldn't tell. I figured that he wasn't impressed.

I gestured for him to follow me, walking around the corner. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I think I figured how to get you back to your….universe" 

"And what's that?" 

"We help…" I gestured to where Zidane was "him and…them " I said meaning Freya, Zidane and Vivi "I can't explain this as well as I'd like to.. trust me." His eyes reflected some sort of thankfulness. I smiled. I knew he wouldn't have said anything. 

Zidane had been watching. I knew that he was wondering about me. Why did I look so different? I looked like a normal human, but I dressed , spoke and held myself differently. 

Somewhere, I heard a rushing sound. It slowly grew louder in my ears, becoming painful. I tried to lock it out, focusing on what Raziel was saying. The rushing drowned out the awareness from my mind… 

I hit the ground. 

Thumping. Stairs? Somebody was running somewhere- fast. "AUNTY CARREYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" they screamed. Home? "RHAPSODY'S SWEARING!!!!" Shit. Just what I need. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparent, distant relatives and parents… Oh God. All my limbs hurt like hell. I felt like I'd jumped off the roof or something. Ow. Oh God. Oh…SHIT! 

"SHIT! SHIT! Oh Jesus… Oh shit…" Raziel was perched on my bed, not nearly as worn out as me, but clearly weakened. 

"RHAPSODY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" I swore under my breath- again. Why the hell was Raziel here!? He wasn't meant to be… Oh God what if somebody saw him. I was definitely screwed. 

"NOWWWWWW!" 

"I'm COMING!" I yelled, my voice crackled at the end. A reluctant cough escaped my dry throat. 

"Are you alright?" Raziel asked. I groaned, sitting beside him on the bed. 

"Yeah. I'm in serious shit though. You're gonna have to hide in the cupboard or something if anyone comes up here." 

"I know.." 

"It's nothing personal…but…they would freak out- seriously freak out" 

"I understand. " 

I smiled. 

"Cool. Thanks" 

I left, cautiously edging down the stairs. Mum was gonna freak. "Yeah?" I asked, attempting to look innocent. My cousins sneered. Damn 6 year olds.

"YOU are in seeeeerious trouble young lady!" she said, glowering. I sighed. I had better things to do- like figure out a way of hiding Raziel…. 

"Like- I figured" 

"YOU have just got yourself grounded for the next TWO MONTHS!" 

"Bloody hell!?" 

Mum turned and gave me the 'look-of-death' as I called it. I clenched my fists, storming up the stairs. Depressed, I threw my weight down next to Raziel. 

"DON'T ask!" I said, burying my face miserably in a pillow. He leant back against the wall until I had finally given being miserable for another more…sensible pastime. 

"What happened to you?" he asked, lowering his eyebrows disapprovingly. I grimaced. 

"Family arguments." I said dully. Raziel made a snorting noise. "Sorry.." I began, slapping him gently on the shoulder. I seemed to have just brought back a lot of painful memories. What would it have been like to be turned on like that….by your own father… 

The sins of the father…Be forgiven? 

Jealousy is also immortal… 

As is pain…. 

And death.. 

The ever awakening sleep. Death. A body is needed for rest… Flesh and blood…a spirit is neither, yet walks in its own unforgiving shadow…For eternity 

"Raziel.." I began again. Perhaps my hacking skills could be useful. Well…not mine entirely.

"Yes?"

"I think I figured a way of restoring you." I said, forcing a grin. What if it didn't work?

"What is it???" Raziel perked up immediately. "My God…such a thing.." I interpreted his silence.

"Not witchcraft. Technology" I smiled naturally this time. "You see, basically I have to-" 

My phone began to vibrate against my thigh. Cursing under my breath, I pulled it out. "Yeah?" 

"……" 

"Hey!?"

"……." 

"Look- answer me ,you!" 

"Rhapsody?" 

Oh…Dammit. My ex, 'T'. "Jesus, T why did you have to call now of all times?" 

"I wanted to hear your voice again.." 

"YOU wanted to hear me??? Nice try" I said, viciously into my mobile. 

"What's that? What are you doing!?" demanded Raziel, nudging me hard in the arm. 

"Who's that?" yelled T. "None of your business!" 

"I can't believe you! You smarmy bitch! You got together with somebody else and it's not even a day since we broke up!!" 

I hung up, dialing Laura's number. Ringing…ringing…hurry up and answer! 

"Heya, Rhapsody. What's wrong? You've never phoned at this time of night before.." she said, almost.. sympathetically. 

"I'm in really deep shit now. Meet me at the old warehouse in half an hour. Tell your sister, Carmen and Raquel to go with you. Just get the girls.." 

"What? No way. How the heck would we get there? It's like …miles away. There's no travel at this time. What about the others?" 

"I'll get them. You can climb out a window or something. There's horses in the fields. Don't tell me we're in shit if we're caught. I know. Unless you can drive, we don't have a choice." 

"I can't you can't be in THAT serious crap anyway!" 

"I can and believe me- it's worth it. This could just spark of some kind of scientific or historical breakthrough or some shit like that. I'm REAL serious, Laura. Just be there." 

The phone line went dead. Now.. to get the others. Menu…Text… 

'Be at deserted warehouse in ½ hour. Stay away from police. Take horse if u need. No vehicles. No water. Bring torches. NO COPS or adults. - Rhapsody' 

Send to… Robert ,James, Craig. 

I flipped my phone shut again. 

"Come on Raziel." I said, opening my window and grabbing one seriously long coat. I was going to be in MAJOR shit if somebody found out. Carefully, I placed a foot on the roof and slid down to the gutter, beckoning for Raziel to follow. I always got the attic bedroom every time we moved house. "Shut the window!!" I hissed. He perched at the end of the roof next to me. "Could you glide from here?" 

"Yes. I think so" he replied, surveying the distance. 

"Could you take my weight as well?"

Raziel looked shocked. 

"Yes..why? Do you want me to-" 

"Yeah. Can you do it now?" 

He nodded, letting me fix my arms around his shoulders. Raziel stretched his tattered 'wings', taking hold of the ends and glided carefully to the ground. I hadn't experienced anything like that since I first went paragliding. 

I traced my way to the fields carefully. The warehouse was a couple miles away to the north-east. Avoiding barbed wire, I climbed over the fence and edged towards the horses. I remembered going riding here when I was 8. Hardly any of the horses were still here. Only a few. A Clydesdale…to noisy and large. A '16 hand' black and a small '13 hand' dapple. I approached the black horse slowly, just keeping eye contact. Not staring. It allowed me to pat it's neck gently. That was good. This was a riding horse after all. I remembered its mother. She was pretty gentle, but unlike her son in front of me, she had a blaze. Her name was ebony. This one was all black. That would probably help us camouflage. I was never overly fond of riding, but it helped me get by. I carefully climbed onto the gelding's back, beckoning again to Raziel. The horse seemed slightly unnerved by him and padded cautiously at the ground. I helped him up, allowing him to drape the long black coat over his body. For most people, somebody like Raziel would 'inspire' them to call 999… It was nothing personal. Just safety. 

We rode on grass mainly. Galloping or cantering was too noisy on tarmac. Somebody had left a bridle on the horse. It had probably just been for a hack. The saddle was gone. Luckily, I had a better sense of balance than most, though I was sure that I would be subjected to saddle sores later. Raziel didn't complain. In fact, he remained absolutely silent. I was worried that somebody might spot his eyes from their homes. 

After about ten minutes I became aware of two other horses behind me. Their hoofs padded almost silently on the grass. I looked behind me. One rider flashed a torch at me. Carmen and James. They were the most annoying pair of people I had ever met, but they were really smart and I didn't know anyone that could hack a computer quite like them. They would be necessary if I were to pull this off. 

"Don't flash!" I hissed back at them and gestured for them to come up beside me. 

"Hey!" complained James, almost overtaking me. "What's this all about? If we get caught, then we are gonna be in such deep shit here!" 

I elbowed Raziel making sure he kept the coat over his head and turned back to James. 

"Keep your voice down. We're a bit late already. I can't afford to have this screwed up okay. I'll tell you when we get there. I can't risk anyone finding out." 

"Whatever. Stop being so paranoid." 

Of all of the people I had arranged to meet with it had to be them that caught up with me when I was so close to the warehouse. 

I could just see it at the end of the road. The others were already there. Their horses were walking around on the east green. I dismounted, allowing mine its freedom. 

"Stay there" I whispered to my 'discovery'. 

"Hey! You're late!" said Raquel, folding her arms. I nodded. 

"I know. Sorry. I got a bit held up. Can you just tell the others to go in and I'll be there in a moment?" I asked, glancing around. Raquel nodded. 

"Sure"

She headed off. I saw her lead the others. They didn't complain. They trusted her. 

I supposed that I should trust them. They were the best that I knew. Raquel didn't trust anyone else that much, but she always kept to her word. Unlike the others, she wasn't very clever on a mathematical or computer basis. She had something different. The something that kept everyone else going. Raquel was the one with the ideas. Laura was neat and organised. She could keep everything together and wipe out a computer virus in a few hours without any new flashy disk wiping equipment. Her sister, Nicole was the peace keeper. She seemed out of place here. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was different from our more isolated minds. Nicole was great at micro-chip technology. That wasn't normally a skill grasped by those under 30. Robert was always isolated. He didn't say that much. You could tell what he wanted by the way he looked at you. He had a strange affinity with computers. His skills with the internet were unsurpassed. He knew where to go for everything. Craig was the best person I had ever seen with HTML. He could design and entire website in a second. And. He had a sense of humor. That was valued. Me? I was the brain of our group. I devised and used. They twisted and contorted. I used. I always risked and tested. They were the skills and I was the mind. 

"Come on down" I said, helping Raziel down from the horse. They were so gonna freak out! I murmured that he should keep the coat on until I said it was okay to take it off. My hand slipped into my pocket. My palm pilot and mobile were still there. That was good. I thought that they had fallen out. Slowly opened the door and climbed the dodgy looking metal staircase to our 'hang-out' at the top floor. We had positioned out laptops and other equipment along the walls. Mine was already there. I'd left it last time it appeared. "Hi people" I said, leaning back into my old computer chair. 

"Hey" said a few blankly 

"So, like why are we here?" demanded Carmen. I felt my chest tighten slightly. 

"I need you to all promise to never say anything about any of this to anyone. Ever. Okay?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Cool…" 

"Alright" 

"Whatever" 

"Sure" 

I took a breath. "Come in" Raziel walked in the door, his clawed feet clicking on the dry wooden floor. "Take off the coat" I murmured. He did so, dropping it to the ground. Carmen screamed and grabbed her brother's arm. Nicole stared, holding her laptop against her chest. Raquel looked shocked and turned to the side making horrible retching noises. Robert blinked and looked slightly green, but didn't moved. Craig murmured something uncouth and James tried to console his sister. Laura just watched me disbelievingly. 

"Bloody hell" murmured Craig. 

"So it's not just me that saw that?" asked Carmen, wiping away a sufficient amount of tears. 

Raziel, I noticed was looking considerably miserable. "It's just shock" I reassured him "It'll pass" 

"Perhaps" he murmured, glancing back at them.

"Should I tell them?" I asked. Raziel fell silent. 

"What's going on?" demanded Nicole. She was 19- older than any of us, but not any where near the most responsible. 

"I don't know what's happened, but.." I turned to Raziel. "Do you want to say it?" 

"_I _ would prefer it to be left undiscussed" he said, turning away. I assumed that he was feeling offended. 

"Fine. I take it that you recognize him at least." I knew that they all would. We'd competed at virtually every computer game in the district. 

"Well…yeah" said Craig. Mumbles of agreement came from the rest of them as they sat on their chairs again. 

"So…basically we need to get him back to his world. I think I figured how to do it as well…" 

I proceeded to explain my plans. Hack Soul Reaver and freeze it as soon as the opening sequence starts. Activate the possess cheat so Raziel can have his old body back. 

"That's all I have so far" I explained "But I think I could come up with more later." They nodded. 

"So.." began Laura "We have to alter the programming on the disk or make an entirely different one so that we can have a period 'freeze out' and then install a game shark for the 'possess cheat' so we can enter the code." 

"Uh-huh" I nodded. 

"That'll take ages to program…like months or something" whined Carmen "And if we need to completely re-do the whole disk, then it could take a year." 

"It is necessary" I reassured them "Look. You don't get vampires or anything in this world so scientists would be all freaked out and they'd try to do all sorts of weird experiments and-" 

"Okay. Geez. Loose the details. You're having histerics" complained Raquel. 

"If it's gonna take so long…then you should at least say get to know each other" I insisted. 

"So…like I'm seriously looking at Raziel?" asked Craig looking confused. 

"Yeah" I replied "I got warped into his world…" 

"Major.." said Craig, grinning. He stood up and walked over to Raziel, holding out a hand "Heya, man" 

"Hello, human" replied Raziel smoothly. The girls giggled, no longer showing any signs of fear. 

"He has the voice! Yay!" squealed Carmen delightedly. Carmen had a crush on Raziel- or rather his prefallen form. I wasn't sure if she'd be so open about her feelings with the 'real' thing around. 

They were about half way through the handshakes. I noticed Carmen shaking insanely. Laura still showed indifference. I figured she didn't believe any of this was real. Raziel stopped and turned to me. "I must speak with you" he 'ordered', grabbing my arm and leading me out of the room. 

I leaned on the wall, massaging my arm. 

"You gotta be careful, you know!" I insisted "You're gonna dislocate something!" 

"My apologies" he continued "This is far more serious" 

"Yeah okay" I replied coolly .

"I must feed" he announced.

"Oh shit" I cursed. What was I gonna say to the group? I was in major shit. "Well" I began "I guess you better just do it then. I can't have you evaporate or anything" Raziel nodded and moved closer to me, bringing a claw to his tabard. He stopped suddenly. What's wrong?" I asked, relaxing slightly. His.. eh-hem…'jawlessness' freaked me out a bit still. He shook his head blankly. He still expected me to be freaked out. I was, but I wasn't going to show it. 

"Raziel, I know exactly what's under that tabard.. cowl.. thing" I said "Now hurry up before you pass out or something. We can't help you if you're unconscious" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" I said "Just get it over with- quickly. 

Slowly, he lowered the tabard, showing his disfiguration. I bit my tongue slightly. Nodding, I allowed him to draw me into that weird 'embrace' that he used to draw in human souls. 

I woke up almost instantly. I felt…tingly and dizzy. 

"Jesus…that was totally weird" I mumbled, holding onto a wall for balance. Raziel, I noticed was leaning on the opposite wall. "Hi.. ow.." I knocked my shin off a long metal pole. Surprisingly, Raziel came to my side, allowing me to lean on him. "Thanks, man!" I said, grinning. 

"That's alright." He replied "You've helped me a lot more" I nodded. How much bloody soul did I have? I was going to run out soon if I wasn't careful. 

We re-entered the room, sitting back down. 

"This is going to take loads of research you know" informed Laura. I nodded. Raziel's attention wasn't on us anymore, he was surveying the interior of the warehouse. 

"Does he really have the.." Raquel gestured to her lower face "thing missing??" 

"Yeah" I nodded. Raquel was only 12, She could get away with talking like that. She was a child- more than any of us. 

"Have you seen…?" "Of course" 

"So.." began Robert, speaking for the first time "Did he ever talk about the….abyss? I mean like.. how it was.. and what it felt like and…" 

"Not much" I said thoughtfully. I didn't want to bring up the subject while he was here "I don't think he wants to remember it. It's.." I stopped. Raziel was looking straight at me. I went scarlet "Sorry.." 

"It's alright" he said, forgivingly "but if you don't mind I know more about what happened" I shrugged. I knew about all of it….and the theories, but after all, it was more his business than mine. "What do you want to know?" he asked. Silence…. Everyone eyed him. I noticed most eyes focused on his tabard or wings…would-be-wings at least. Raquel spoke first. 

"Can we see your wings?" she asked, looking like she was going to burst into tears. Reluctantly, Raziel got up and moved towards her. I never actually thought that he would do something like that. Raquel was obviously nervous. Raziel also looked slightly unnerved. He turned to face me, giving them a good look at his wings. I noticed Raquel reaching out to touch one torn fragment of skin. 

"Hey!" I yelled, almost jumping off my seat, scared that Raziel would instinctively attack or something if she did anything. Raquel withdrew her hand and sulked in her seat. Craig tried something a little more daring. 

"Can I see that cloth-thing?" he asked. I glanced at Raziel, handing him my coat. 

"Use this if you want" I said, sympathetically. He shook his head. 

"I can't do that." He looked at Craig once more and said nothing else. 

The questions continued for about half an hour until I saw the sun on the horizon. 

"Shit.." I mumbled to myself "People, we really need to get going. Research like hell okay!" I waited for them to all leave before beckoning to Raziel. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

"Why?" he said, sitting on a 'swingy' chair again. 

"You seemed a bit.." how do you rephrase 'bloody pissed off' "distressed.." 

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern" 

"You know.. you're an okay guy really" I said, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. Raziel looked curious. "It's a compliment" I said "Take it" He nodded, confused. "It's 'cause I thought the questions might have upset you a bit. That's all" 

"No." he said, retaining all smoothness. 

"Let's go. Mum'll kill me if she finds out that I'm gone." 

I arrived back home around 5am. I'd be so tired at school…. I flopped onto the bed. "What do you do" I asked Raziel. "Do you sleep?" 

"I don't know." 

I shrugged.

"You look like you could use some rest anyway. You can have the top bunk" I gestured to the bunk above me. He would be less noticeable there. 

I didn't sleep much. Only an hour, despite the 2 hours given. There were too many things to think about. What would happen if somebody found out about Raziel? The sooner I got him looking 'normal', the better, even if I couldn't have him back in his own world. 

"RHAPSODY!!!" screamed Nikkita plummeting into my bedroom and landing on me. I cried out. 

"Get off! OUT! NOW! GO!" I picked her up, pushing her out the door. When would Mum buy me that lock I had been talking about? I pushed a chair up against the handle. The last thing I needed was for Nikkita to be telling tales about Raziel. "You up?" I asked, standing on my table to view the top bunk. 

"Yes."

"Did you sleep, though?" 

"I don't think so" 

"Cool. I'm gonna go to school today so you should probably stay here. There won't be anybody in the house today, plus I have the key. Can I trust you not to break anything and I'll show you some neat stuff later?" 

"Alright" he replied, emerging from underneath the covers. 

I couldn't wait to get the equipment ready. He used to be absolutely hot!! 

I allowed Raziel to absorb a small piece or my soul before I dressed in the bathroom, making sure that nobody enter or left my room. I re-entered my room, handing Raziel my old Nokia 3330 and explained to him how to contact me if need be. I turned on my mobile, hoping that there wouldn't be any trouble. 

School was. .normal, basically apart from strange looks from Laura. The others were being perfectly secretive about it. According to Carmen, they had found a program which could let us do it within 1 month. They could just hack and bug. That would help. Definitely. 

"What's wrong with you? You're not yourself" Laura pointed out. 

"Yeah I know" I said, pretending to continue with the chapter on advanced calculus. 

"I've been de-souled if you know what I mean." 

"No way!" she half yelped.

"Yeah"

"He didn't"

"It's okay. I said he could" 

"What!? Are you mad!? You can't keep doing that- it'll kill you!" 

"I know" I admitted quietly. Good thing that I was sitting at the back of the class. "That's why I need you guys to take my place soon" 

"What!? I'll…think okay" 

"Yeah" 

My phone began to ring loudly. Mrs Graham looked up from her desk and walked up to my desk. 

"Hand over the phone" she ordered. "Now" Shaking, I handed it to her. "Hello?" She answered it I couldn't believe it. "Who is Raziel?" she asked, glaring at me. I went bright red and glanced at Laura. She was doing the same. She hung up, pocketing the phone. "See me at the end of the day." She ordered. I jumped to my feet. 

"Get down!!" hissed Laura, pulling me into my seat. I pushed her off. 

"I told him not to call unless there was an emergency! This could be serious! What if he's set the house on fire or something!?!?" 

"Fu-" 

"I know - that's why I have to get that phone!" I knew that I was shaking. I didn't get any work done that day. I blanked out completely, waiting for the end of the class. 

"Mrs Graham" I began "I'm really sorry about-" 

"I don't care what your sorry about!" she snapped, tossing my phone back at me "If this happens again, that phone will become school property. 

"Yes, Mrs Graham" I rushed out of class. 

Menu… 

Old Calls.. 

My mob.2…

Call…

Ring…ring….ring…ring… 

"Raziel!? Are you there!?!?!" 

"Yes" 

"What happened? Are you alright?" 

"There are people at your door" 

"What do they look like?"

"Blondes. Female. Two males. One blonde. One with black hair and dark skin." 

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Enemies of sorts. That's all. Stay in my room. I be there in a moment" 

I turned off the phone, ramming it into my pocket.

Thank God 6th years were allowed out of school during lunch. I ran outside to Laura's car. Having a 17 year old best friend helped a lot. Taking out my phone again I selected: Menu…

Texts..

'Laura- ur car now luv -Rhapsody' 

send… 

Waiting… Oh God. Where the hell was she. The Avalon gang were at my house. I was in shit. They'd be in and out of reform schools and prisons since they were 10. I'd had to get on the wrong side of them at a time like this. 

"Rhapsody!?" yelled Laura, skidding slightly on the tarmac as she clambered into her car. I climbed in next to her. "What's going on?" 

"Tremoros. My house"

"Fu-"

"NOW!!"

"Jesus okay" 

The car skidded into the driveway round the back. I ran out, climbing in the window and up to my bedroom. Laura followed. I panted, collapsing to the floor of my bedroom. Raziel was perched on the windowsill, watching them. 

"Well it's no bloody wonder they're here." I gestured to Raziel at the windowsill. Natural human curiosity. "Raziel!" I grabbed him, pulling him down from the window. "You're going to attract attention!" 

"My apologies" 

"Apologies aren't going to help us. We have the Tremoros at my doorstep and they aren't going places fast. 

RiiinnnnnnngggggggggRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG 

"Hello?"

"Heya. This is Nicole here" 

"Hey, Nicole"

"We figured a way to pause the game in the opening scene just long enough before the whole thing blows and we can do it today." 

"Right. Tell me . What is it?" 

"We start up the opening sequence, overrun the files with a bug and give you 5 minutes to activate the cheat and get both of you out of there before the whole thing blows" 

"Blows?"

"As in -crashes, gets destroyed, like.. you gotta buy another disk cos that one wont work like hell." 

"OK. Come now. Round the back. Bring a game shark. I've already got the codes" 

At least we cold forget about the Tremoros for the time being. And so, I explained. We had to activate 'Soul Reaver', Warp Raziel back in with a surge of electric/ magnetic energy, I'll activate the possess cheat, he goes into his old body and we 'power down' slightly to get him back out before the system crashes. 

Nicole arrived later with the game shark. I'd sent out texts to thank the others for their research already.

"Plug it in" I said, turning to Raziel. "Are you ready?"

"I think so"

"I don't know if this will hurt or not so you might get a bit of a shock when we warp you in."

"I'm sure I've felt far more agonizing things"

"Whatever."

Nicole adjusted the plug, turning on the playstation. Raziel didn't understand what a 'game' really was. He'd basically thought that we were some sort of witches or something that had created a strange portal into his world. From a certain point of view we were. "Surge" 

"Ok"

There was a brief flash and the opening sequence began to play. Raziel (in his soul reaver form) was transparent in the corner, watching. 

"FREEZE IT!" I yelled. Frozen.. Everything was in suspended animation apart from the (soul reaver form) Raziel. Laura began the 5 minute countdown. Hoping I was being accurate, I put in the cheat. Raziel moved towards his past self slowly, apparently glowing slightly as his spectral self faded into his prefallen. The prefallen Raziel looked around curiously, touching his wings and torso, finally coming to his face. 

"30 seconds!" yelled Laura. 

"Power down! Power down!" I shouted to Nicole. She entered a set of codes into the d-pad and game shark simultaneously. There was another flash and the 'prefallen' Raziel stood in front of us. I grinned at the curios way he looked at us. 

"What?" I asked, laughing. 

"Thank you" he replied, smiling. That was the first time I'd seen him smile… 

"So, are you completely vampire again?" 

"Of course" 

I noticed him staring at a cut on my arm. I presumed that I'd got climbing in the windows. "Hungry?" I asked. 

"You've helped me enough already.." 

"Tough!" I grinned "Sit down here with the rest of us and just take it okay! I'm not going to do anything else but bleed all over the place!" Raziel nodded. I could tell that he was tired. He needed to feed. It was obvious. He leaned forward, holding my arm gently and sucked and licked at the blood. It felt strange to have somebody on my arm sucking at blood. He kept resting his head there for about 10minutes after all the blood had gone. The cut was quite deep so I'd need a bandage later. I'd have to wash it as well. 

"Raziel.." I began, lifting his head. He blinked slightly, apologizing. Carmen was going to love this. 

There was a 20 minute long period of silence before I spoke. 

"Can you fly then?" I asked, smiling again. "Come on. Show them off!" By 'them' I meant his wings. Raziel stood up spreading each wing individually at first and then raising them as high as they could possibly go in a sort of pose of triumphant glory. Slowly he lowered them, smiling at me. 

"What do you think?" he asked proudly. 

"Absolutely wonderful!" I half giggled

"So do I get to touch them now?" I asked. Raziel was silent for a moment. 

"If you really want to.." he said. Obviously nervous. I walked behind him slowly. He watched me. I reached out, stroking the skin along one wing gently. Raziel flinched. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried "Did I hurt you?" 

"No.. they're just extremely sensitive. That's all."

"If you want me to stop I will." I insisted.

"No. It's okay, I can trust you" I knew what he meant and reached out again to touch a wing. This time he didn't move. I brought my hand slowly along the top of both of them simultaneously. I could feel the pulsating warmth just beneath the skin. Raziel was tense as I moved towards the higher part of his wings. I supposed that was where Kain had been when he ripped out the bones. 

"Relax.." I said quietly, stroking his wings all over again, almost lovingly. I stopped eventually, smiling at the way he watched all my movements behind his back. 

"I think we should go somewhere tonight to test your flying skills" I whispered to Raziel, touching one of his claws lightly before turning back to the others. "What are we going to do about the Tremoros?" 

"Ask them to leave?" suggested Nicole. 

"If they don't?"

"We tell them that we'll set a vampire on them!" laughed Laura, looking back to Raziel 

"Would you mind?" she asked. He shook his head. 

"If that's the repayment you want"

"They'll tell newspapers or something!" protested Nicole. I shrugged. 

"So? Nobody is going to believe some drugged up kids with concussion that've been in and out of prison all their lives. I mean, what the hell would they say? Some guy with claws and wings and big pointy teeth tried to kill us?" Laura and Nicole nodded. 

"Good point." Said Laura nodding.

"Don't really kill them" I said to Raziel warningly. 

I carefully advanced down the stairs and opened the door. "Why are you here!?" I demanded. 

"Cos like we wanna see that weird thing what ya got in yer room ,right!" 

"There's nothing here. You're hallucinating." I insisted. Pathetic. Bloody pathetic. At least I could defend myself if it got vicious. 

"You like better let us in, right!" Drake attempted to grab my shoulder. I anticipated the action, catching his arm and twisting it. There was a loud cracking sound as he bent over, groaning with pain. I figured that his arm was broken. The rest of them were looking vicious as hell now. 

"Go away now. You don't have any business here you freaks!" I screamed. Oops. The other boy- Thomas drew a knife. I backed off slightly. 

"You're for it bitch!" he said angrily pushing his way into the house. I slammed the door, dimming the light in the corridor slightly. 

"Raziel!!!!" I yelled, preparing myself. I blocked the first 3 attacks, but the fourth caught my arm tearing off a huge amount skin. I cried out slightly. "Raziel!!! Help!" 

Raziel arrived holding a sword by his side. Thank God he brought the sword with him to the meeting. 

"Fuckin' hell!" said Thomas backing off slightly. I smiled at Raziel. 

"Thanks, man" I grinned. "I mean .. vamp" 

Thomas was now pinned against the wall with a sword point an inch away from his neck. 

"Leave now" 

"Bloody Freak" mumbled Thomas, slamming the door behind him. 

I grinned at Raziel.

"Thanks like hell!" I yelped. I noticed him fixated on my cut again "He he. Okay. You can have the blood." I raised my bleeding arm allowing him to drink some of the blood before proceeding to the kitchen sink. "You might want to keep back" I warned Raziel. "There's probably gonna be water squirting all over the place. Raziel moved back about 3 meters until I had satisfactorily washed, dried and dressed the wound. 

Four o'clock. Half an hour before Mum came home. I left a note, 'forgetting' about being grounded. 

_Hi Mum +co., Gone to the park. Back for dinner at 6. -Rhapsody._

It was October. The 25th. It was usually dark by 3pm. The light wouldn't be a problem. I led Raziel upstairs. 

"You'll need to wear a coat or something to cover your wings in case people are there when we arrive" I said, holding out a leather jacket. "Just keep them folded flat.. oh yeah and keep your claws in your pockets. Your trousers are pretty long so nobody will really notice your 'feet'." Raziel nodded. 

"Alright." 

I locked the door behind us as soon as Nicole and Laura had left and started up the street towards the park. I noticed the way Raziel's hair blew in the wind. Undoubtedly cute. I wasn't concerned about his amber eyes. Lot's of people wore mirrored or cats eyes contacts. A few of the children gave us strange looks. I was never seen with males normally. 

We reached the park and noticed the only two people there. Clarissa and Joanna. My old friends/enemies. They came and went. And this time came to sit next to us on one of the deserted climbing frame bridges. 

"Hey people" I said blankly. They had interrupted an interesting conversation about flying. 

"Hiya!!!" they chorused. Why couldn't they act like normal 16 year olds, but then again, after recent events, I was hardly normal. 

"Hey.." began Clarissa " You sorta look like that Raziel guy…. You know from Soul Reaver." Raziel glanced at me as if I were supposed to say something. Joanne cut in before I had the chance to say anything. 

"Oh yeah!! That Raziel person!! Rhapsody's always on about him!! I mean for GOD'S sake" she mimicked my admiring tone _ 'Aww poor guy' 'Don't you feel sorry for him?' 'He was so cute as well'_ oh yeah and _'You have to love him, I mean, isn't it such a shame??'_I mean she totally takes it too seriously" 

"Why do you care!?" I demanded going scarlet.

"YOU fancy him!!!" insisted Joanne. She turned stupidly to Raziel "I totally bet that's why she's going out with you! I mean do you even go to our school? Dump her for god's sake. She's totally obsessed with the guy."

"SHUT UP JO!" I yelled, kicking her hard in the shin. Raziel turned to me. 

"What's this about? Is it true?" he smiled, obviously fighting to not laugh.

"Maybe.." I said, grinning myself. Raziel unzipped the front of his jacket keeping it on just enough to cover his wings but show muscly arms. 

"Aah! Acid!" giggle Clarissa flicking water at us. 

"Don't I complained, dabbing at my new top. Raziel cursed loudly, glaring at them while moping up some blood from his arm. 

"Cool" mumbled Clarissa curiously. I glowered at her. 

I passed Raziel a small tissue from my pocket. He took it, moping up some blood. "Vampires bleed?" I whispered curiously. 

"Of course." He said, still absorbed with 'moping'. Clarissa leaned over , staring at Raziel's claw. 

"Well cool…" she murmured, reaching for her mobile. Naturally, I jumped her. Grabbed her arm twisting it the same way I had done Drake's. 

"Don't move" I warned "If you do, your arm's gonna break." I turned to Joanne "Same for you if you try anything." 

"What the hell is this about!?" demanded Jo. 

"Don't say anything." I ordered "And just go away now. If anyone finds out- we'll know who told them and believe me- you wont be feeling great the next morning." 

They glanced at each other, glowered at me and stood up to leave. I waited until they had left- satisfactorily before speaking again. 

"Damn. That was so humiliating" I murmured. Raziel put an arm around me. I resisted the urge to move away. 

"So does that mean that it was true then?" he asked. 

"Yeah…" I flushed scarlet. Raziel smiled at me. Sweet, really. I noticed that he was bleeding again. 

"Does that hurt much?" I asked, looking at his seared skin. 

"Slightly. It's not that bad though but I'll leave a scar" he said decisively. I pulled out an old cloth from my pocket (don't ask why I kept it there) and tied it around his arm. 

"The pressure should stop the bleeding" I said. It normally worked anyway. "Are you going to fly or what?" I asked. He shrugged, tossing off the jacket an opened his wings more slowly than before, stretching them carefully. 

I watched as he flapped a couple times testing the thermals. Eventually he attempted a glide. That worked. 

"Hey!" I yelled down at him from the climbing frame "I thought you could already glide!" 

"I can" he replied. I watched the way he flapped. Not at all successful. 

"Don't flail!" I instructed "Search for thermals and keep your legs straightish"

"How do you know all this?" he demanded looking pissed off. 

"That's what birds do. Just try it!" 

He did- eventually getting about 10 feet. After half an hour he managed 30, turning in mid-air, balanced perfectly on thermals. By the end of the hour he had almost perfected his flying. Damn. I envied the guy. 

He landed beside me again. 

"Tired?" I asked curiously. "No. Not at all" he said proudly.

"Damn. You're lucky" I mumbled. 

He grabbed me quickly around the waist, holding me tightly against his body as he took off again, swooping around the sky. This was so much better than paragliding! I felt the wind rush against by body. It was as if I were flying myself! He did a loop-the-loop once before landing again. Dizzy, I fell onto my back on the grass. 

"Oh my God! That was amazing! You're great…..oh my God!!" I breathed deeply, laughing blissfully. Raziel leaned down, offering me a claw. I excepted, leaning on his shoulders for support. "You're wonderful" I smiled, attempting to regain my sense of balance. 

"Not quite" replied Raziel "You are wonderful. I am restored" I grinned. 

We arrived at my house again around ten to six. I rushed Raziel up the stairs, yelling the I was home before slamming the door behind us and fumbling for my phone to text Carmen. 

_Cammy, howza? Raz restored. It wrkd. Thanx 4 hlp! Hes w8ing 2 meet u. -Saz_

Raziel waited patiently by my sofa bed (which Mum had tucked away) obviously needing to say something. 

"Yes?" I asked curiously. Raziel was uncomfortable. "I must feed…" 

"Oh God… AGAIN? I'm gonna have the scars from hell by the end of this week" I grumbled monotonously. " Can't you wait?" 

"The hunger is unstoppable.." 

"I can't really let you drain me completely but I guess I could make a little cut that wouldn't be too dangerous" 

"Thank you"

I glowered, cutting slightly into my shoulder with my penknife- razor sharp. I felt the sting of the steel against my flesh. Sore as hell. Warm blood trickled down my tanned skin. Raziel bent slightly, resting one claw on my shoulder and the other on my lower arm. He seemed to hesitate slightly before resting him head on my shoulder, shuddering slightly. I could understand more from what he had just told me. He must have been starving… Poor guy. His lips were surprisingly soft… warm. 

Even after all the blood was gone from my…..'wound' he did not move his head. I ran my fingers slowly through his hair. I felt him flinch. Slowly, I breathed out allowing him to slip one claw onto the back of my head. I lifted his head again, resting him beside me on the sofa-bed. Raziel let his head relax, falling into a pillow. He looked …half-conscious. "Are you alright?" I asked, leaning down next to him. 

"I feel like…I've been….born again….but it's always like that" 

"Relax…" I said soothingly, stroking him forehead gently. He seemed exhausted. Poor guy. I knew that unless I got him out of here we'd be robbing blood banks pretty soon. 

Raziel just _lay there_ for about half an hour before he spoke again. 

"I thank you" he whispered, forcing himself back into a sitting position.

"No problem" I smiled, fidgeting with my plaster. "So? Feeling any better?"

"Yes. Quite a bit in fact, although I do prefer it straight from the neck. "

I winced. I knew I couldn't do that. 

"Oh well" I shrugged, nervously "you'll have to make do with this then, won't you" 


	2. Haloween

"DINNER, RHAPSODY!!!!!!!"   
  
I stood up.  
  
"Stay here, alright.. And lock the door" I said and headed out. "I'll be up in a moment."  
  
Dinner dragged on for what felt like hours. My cousins gibbered and the adults droned on monotonously. My food was cold and I felt awful.  
  
"Rhapsody. You look pale" said my mother. I nodded. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll get by" I answered, dryly.  
  
"Are you going out tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Halloween"   
  
I smiled. Great! I could show Raziel around town. Maybe even go to a nightclub  
  
"Yeah. I suppose so." I trailed off, depositing my plate near the sink "I'm done. Thanks for dinner"  
  
I rushed up the stairs, skidding slightly at the top. The lock on my bedroom door clicked open. I flopped onto my computer chair and swung around to face Raziel.  
  
"You know" I said, smiling "You really are looking great" Raziel smiled back and nodded amicably.  
  
"Then why don't you come and sit with me?" he asked. I laughed and did so allowing him to put his claw warmly on my hand.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
I woke up around lunch time. Saturday. Halloween. And I was tired as shit. It was probably blood loss. Silently, I wondered if Raziel was asleep. He'd been sleeping at night for a long time now…well a few days so he could spend time with me. It was really quite sweet. I supposed that he felt as if he needed to repay me for restoring him.   
  
My window creaked open as Raziel hopped back in. My cousins had left and my parents would be out until Monday. He stretched his wings slightly and I assumed that he'd been flying. It would get light soon- the sun was rising now so it was   
  
lucky that I had my curtains shut. He ran a red, gleaming claw through his hair and leant against the wall.  
  
"Wake up" he tapped my shoulder. I groaned, struggling out of under the duvet and hit the floor with force. Raziel lifted me up gently, helping me to my feet. I thanked him, smiling.   
  
Still, the bitter harshness of reality nipped at my mind. He couldn't stay here forever…he'd have to return. I didn't want to say goodbye… but then again, if the governments and super powers found out about him…I didn't want to think about what they would do to him….humans were sick. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it was true.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I was just thinking…" I paused "Haven't we had this conversation before somewhere?" Raziel nodded.  
  
"I think so, just not this way around" he admitted. I turned to face him fully.  
  
"Do you like it here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied coolly "It's nothing like Nosgoth. It's so much purer… and I like being here… it's relaxing" I had my doubts. This fume polluted world was anything but pure and I couldn't call the every day atmosphere relaxing, but I suppose that after his way of living, anything would be. 


End file.
